Bluemax: Ciemność i Strach
by Gebulus
Summary: Krótkie powiadanie, pierwsze z wielu o Autobocie Bluemax'sie. Był bitwa, eksplozja pogrzebała Blumax'a głeboko, w ciemności. Jednak nie był tam zupełnie sam... oneshort.


Leżałem przywalony gruzami, a gdzieś wysoko nade mną była wyrwa po sporym wybuchu. Ten wybuch, spowodowałem ja, Autobot Bluemax. Kto by pomyślał że ten Decerpticon będzie miał w baku tyle paliwa? Żołnierski obowiązek, zabijać ich, rebeliantów robotów, ja nie mam z tego żadnej satysfakcji. Być może, gdybym został zbudowany w innych czasach, mógłbym być jednym z nich. No, ale jakoś żyć trzeba, a póki co to Autoboty trzymaj władcę na Cybertonie, a miejsca dla bez-frakcyjność nie ma. A powiedzieć muszę że lubię zmiany i chciał bym innej przyszłości nisz skostniała polityka Optimusa. No ale… nie lubiłem zabijać.

Tak więc leżę tutaj, patrząc w ciemność, czując jak energon i olej powoli wycieka z rozerwanych przewodów. Ciekawe jak głęboka ta dziura…?

- To kiepsko umierać tutaj, w ciemności, co?

Gdzieś z boku rozbłysło światło. Decerpticon, całkiem spory gramolił się przez gruzy w moją stronę. Miał pancerz złotoczerwony, przypomniał mi tego szczeniaka Hod Roda… Szczeniak? Na Primusa nie jestem od niego wiele starszy. Jak umierać to przynamniej bez kłamstw.

- Przyszedłeś mnie dobić? – Wyszeptałem. – To dobrze przynajmniej Mega… agh…

Megatron nie będzie musiał się po mnie fatygować, powiedzieć chciałem. Usiłowałem się podnieść, ale tylko wywołałem fale bólu. Musiałem zacisnąć szczękę i czekać aż przejdzie. W tym czasie tamten zdołał się do mnie dostać i zacząć dłubać w moich przewodach…

- Ale bałagan… i to na własne życzenie. Nie przypominasz zwykłych Bot'ów. No ale teraz postaraj się nie stracić przytomności.

- Chcesz mi pomóc? – Wycedziłem przez zęby. – Jakoś ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Dlaczego?

- A widzisz? Ze mnie dziwy Con, a z ciebie Bot. Może być do dla ciebie powód, może nie. Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

***

Potem mówił do mnie, zmuszał do odpowiadania, nie pozwalał mi zasnąć. Naprawił mój system autoregeneracji, załatał najważniejsze przewody. Tyle ile można zrobić przy słabym świetle sączącym się z lekko zniszczonego reflektora, wyglądającego jak by pamiętał pierwszą Złotą Erę.

Mówił o rożnych sprawach. Śmiał się z Megtarona i Optimusa, z bezsensu Wielkiej Wojny, zwrócił mi uwagę żeby myśleć za nim strzelę, bo następnym razem wylecę albo prosto do jądra planety, albo na orbitę. Na początku chciałem by się zamknął, ale potem zacząłem się bać co by się stało gdyby tak zrobił. Zacząłem się bać ciemności kłębiącej się dookoła.

- Nie rób z siebie wystraszonego pretokrólika, nie zostawi ecie tu na śmierć. Musisz tylko wytrzymać aż się zjawią twoi kuple i cię stąd wykopią.

- Skąd wiesz? – Spytałem szczerze zaskoczony.

- Jak powiedziałem, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć – iskierki wesołości dosłownie skakały z jego czerwony optyków.

***

- Ano widzisz? Przyszli – powiedział Decerpticon patrząc jak flara obija się o kamienie nim upadnie tuz obok mojej ręki. – To ja się zwijam.

Czułem się słabo i źle, ale myślałem w miarę jasno.

- Teraz ty udajesz pretokrólika. Uratowałeś mi życie, nie zabiją cię. Megatron ostatnio ma gdzieś dezerterów, Starsceram sprawia mu dość kłopotów.

- Kiepsko tak umierać, w ciemności, co? Trzymaj się.

To były jego ostanie słowa jakie usłyszałem. Wziął lampę i zniknął zza gruzowiskiem, skąd się pojawił. Niedługo po tym na dół zaczął schodzić oddział ratunkowy, a ja… co cóż, odpłynąłem.

***

Po wielu długich dniach, gdy znów stanąłem na nogi, dowiedziałem się od ratowników że jak mnie wyciągali to bredziłem coś o złotoczerwonym Conie i tchórzach. Podobno, nie wykryli żadnej fory życia w wyłomie, transformera, czy innego. Nie wierzyłem im. Nie byłem tak uszkodzony, by nieć zwidy. Ja nawet nie mam snów…

Szedłem tam, naginając rozkazy.

Dziura wyglądał inaczej, niż ją zapamiętałem. Był tu mnóstwo śladów po akcji ratunkowej, a tam gdzie leżałem, trochę ciemnych plam po zaschniętym oleju.

Jednak miejsce, to gruzowisko, jednak zostało nietknięte. Partacze! Nie wiedzieli nawet gdzie szukać!

Nie jestem duży, zmieściłem się między dwoma blokami kamienia, z których wystawały pręty zbrojenia. Jak złotoczerwony się tutaj zmieścił? Pewnie znalazł inne, szersze miejsce. W końcu było ciemno, nie widziałem dokładnie.

Za gruzowiskiem była spora komora, wszędzie walały się kawałki metalu. Oświetlałem sobie drogę własnymi lampami (wkopu transformuje się z samochodu) szukając tego tchórzliwego Con'a.

Coś zabłysło z przeciwległej ściany. To co pokazało mi światło sprawiło że nie mogę się powstrzymać od okrzyku przestrachu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu krzyczałem ze strachu.

Pod ścianą, z prętem wystającym z potłuczonej klatki piersiowej, leżał złotoczerwony Con. Martwe ciało pokrywał wielowiekowy kurz. Pod ręką miał wypalony reflektor. Na ramieniu miał wypisane imię. Ledwo mogłem je przeczytać. Nazywał się Redghost. Jak że trafne.

- Kiepsko tak umierać, w ciemności, co tchórzliwy pretokróliku? – Pozwiedzałem przyklękając przy Redghost'cie. – Zabiorę cię, stąd, dobra?

***

Trochę czasu zajęło za nim wytargałem Redghots'a na powierzchnię. Tam zostawiłem go w jasno oświetlonym miejscu, gdzie widać niebo.

Nie wiele wiem o metafizycznych rzeczach. Ludzie są w tym lepsi. Ja…ja jedyne co mogłem to dać mu to na co czekał umierając. Na światło, które pewnie zgasło nim skonał. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu było mi kogoś żal.

Być może jestem bardziej Autobotem niż mi się wydawało.


End file.
